


Pumpkin Donuts

by cockabeetle, Lisbon (curseofbunny)



Series: Owari Magica [155]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: Gen, Multi, pumpkin spice flavoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockabeetle/pseuds/cockabeetle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseofbunny/pseuds/Lisbon
Summary: Percy and Seth talk about shoes, cheesecake, and donuts.
Relationships: Belladona Cox/Percy Richards/Luis Guarrero-Suarez/Sierra Delaney
Series: Owari Magica [155]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Pumpkin Donuts

**Author's Note:**

> Beetle 559 words at 280 +250 +50 = 580pts  
> Bun 577 words at 290 +250 = 540pts

On November 13th

Percy was in the market for some new clothes, wandering the shopping district and thinking too hard. He accidentally stepped into someone else, slipping on the ice with a yelp.

Seth's hand snapped out to catch the shorter man, and then paused when he registered who it was he was looking at. He drops Percy after making certain it was actually Percy.   
He'd been wandering the shopping district, he thinks that's where he is, for an hour looking for a shoes store. It's. Really hard to find the right store, in this backwards town.

Percy had thought he was safe before being dropped, perhaps harder, on the concrete. He groaned, sitting up on his elbows. "Ow."

"Whoops." Seth frowned down at him.  
"Were you watching where you were going?"

"I was distracted. You dropped me." Percy slowly stood up, shaking his limbs off. "Fuck."

"You ran into me before I dropped you." Seth pointed out, buffing his nails against his jacket before turning in a random direction, and pulling out his phone.

Percy looked to the side, blowing out a breath. "Yeah." His tone ended up clipped.

Seth glanced down at him, still frowning.   
"...something the matter, then?"

Percy glanced him over. "What are you doing... out?"

Seth grimaced.   
"Looking for a place to buy shoes. Expensive shoes for a needy... acquaintance." He frowned at his phone.

"Need help? Your GPS isn't gonna do shit. This area is terrible for it." Percy sighed. Why was he offering to help?

Seth blinked down at him.  
"You're... going to help?"

"I'll help you find the present for the needy acquaintance, you... owe me something in return." Percy nodded. "That sounds fair to me. An even trade. Right?"

Seth frowned.  
"...and I probably wouldn't find the shoes without a local's help, would I?" He wasn't sure he liked this, but... if it got him home sooner... and scored him a personal Salted Caramel Pumpkin Cheesecake...

Percy nodded sagely. "I am your best bet. I know this area in and out, and the GPS is outdated by about six years."

Seth grimaced.   
"I hate this, I would just like the record to know." He clicked away from the GPS, to pull up the picture of what Matty wanted.   
"He wants these ankle boots. Google said they're in stock somewhere in here and then promptly died on me."

"Oh, I've seen those." Percy nodded. "Yeah, I know exactly where they are. C'mon."

Seth huffed but nodded.  
"...thanks."

Percy glanced Seth over as they walked. "So. Acquaintance?"

"...someone who wasn't in town, when we got here. He's coming in December."

Percy nodded slowly. "Okay. I'm not trying to shake you down, it's just awkward not to make conversation. I mean, the whole thing is awkward, but."

Seth snorted.  
"I suppose. We both know this isn't going to go much of anywhere." He glances at Percy.  
"You won't join or tell me anything of use, and I won't do those either."

"I mean, we never know. There's... something about this that keeps catching each other's eyes." Percy shrugged.

"True." Seth frowned.  
"But I'm not willing to betray my employer for you. Or anyone, for that matter."

Percy sighed. He wasn't willing, would never be willing, to turn on Belladona and everyone else. "Okay, fine. Don't entertain the parallels. Or ignore that there's this weird... us thing."

"...yeah. I don't know what to think about it." Seth grumbled. He glanced around.   
"Where are you taking me?"

"The shop. I'm not going to take you to some alley, I swear." His skin prickled. He doesn't know how to feel.

"...I wanted to know the name of the shop? In case I have to return here?" Seth raised an eyebrow.  
"I know you're not gonna drag me off to fight or something?"

"Oh. Cardamom's." Percy rubbed the back of his neck. "They're pretty good. I've been meaning to stop by for a while, actually."

"Ah. That's good, then." Seth hummed.  
"Do you shop in here often?"

"As often as I could, or needed to. It's complicated." Percy opened the door for him. "They have cool shoes."

Seth nodded.  
"Wandering around town is pretty familiar."

Percy stepped in, leading Seth to the back of the shop. The leather was back there, where the owner could keep his eye on it. He plucked an ankle boot up. "Yep."

Seth checks the sizes, but. Matty's is always the one on display. He sighs and grabs the display shoe and its twin.   
"This always happens." He grumbled.

"It's not a problem." Percy shrugged. "They won't mind."

"I'm just. Tired." He sighed.  
"I don't like having to bother them about this. He better make me the best cheesecake once he gets here."

"So that's what you're doing all this for? Cheesecake?"

"Salted Caramel Pumpkin Cheesecake. It's absolutely heaven."

Percy paused. "So... where can I get a slice of that? Wow. That sounds good."

"I really don't think he'd ever offer it to you, and you can't exactly walk into the Rose Center. Too bad, really." Seth sniffed.

Percy pouted. "Aw. That's no fun. Guess I'll have to make do with the pumpkin donuts by the beach..."

"Donuts?" Seth can't quite help his interest.

Percy nodded. "Pumpkin spice donuts. They are amazing. Best I've ever had."

"...I'm listening." Seth was so, so curious. God, he wanted to try those.

Percy grinned slowly. "If I buy you some, will you do me a favor?"

Seth blinked.  
"Depends on your favor."

"It's not a difficult one." The shorter boy shrugged. "It won't even get you in trouble."

"...I'm listening." Seth tilted his head at the smaller boy.

"It's just- just memorizing a phone number. And calling me, or texting me, if you need to." Percy shrugged. "Whatever's on your mind."

Seth blinked.  
"What makes you think I could memorize a phone number? Or that I'd ever want to reach out?"

"I don't know. I think we're at a point where it's not impossible to imagine that- well, we're on different sides and that isn't going to change, but I still. Think about things sometimes. About you. About fighting you again. About figuring out how we're different, and how we're the same."

Seth frowned.  
"...I'm not going to say I don't think about that, too. But... why would you want me to have your number, that sounds dangerous."

"What the hell can you use it for? If you tell them they'll ask why we were talking. Best case scenario, you get out of the coop and we both get some emotional closure, or something. Or we can spar. Yes or no, because you only get the donuts and the location if you memorize the number."

Seth bit his lip.  
"Don't get your hopes up on converting me." He held out his hand.  
"Let me see your number."

Percy couldn't fight the smile on his lips as he showed the other boy. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Seth spent a couple minutes repeating the number in his head, trying to cement it in there. He'd at least try.

Percy waited for Seth to nod. "Now, ready for those donuts?"

Seth nodded.  
"Please."


End file.
